The Wolf Within
by MegMarch1880
Summary: Remus Lupin has dreamed since he was young of the war.


**A/N: This story was created based off of the fact that when I saw David Thewlis in Wonder Woman, I thought I saw the grandfather of Remus Lupin. The voice and the dress were so similar that it was uncanny. Yes, I know they are not the same, but still, it got my brain thinking. So while I don't own any of this other than my interpretation. This is my Harry Potter/Wonder Woman cross over.**

The Wolf Within

Remus Lupin shot up in bed, trying to calm his breathing. The dream had happened again. Tonks sleepily reached over and hugged him. He started playing with her hair and she quickly went back to sleep.

He started thinking back to the dream. He didn't understand the dream nor what had started them. As long as he could remember, he had dreamed of the War to end all Wars. He had dreamed of the trenches during the First Wizarding War. There were dreams of negotiating an armistice, arguing with generals, and seeing what one person called Dr. Poison. He could close his eyes and hear the firing of the World War 1 machine guns. The fighting during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the loss of his best friend had started the fighting dreams again.

The thirteen years of loss had been dreams of darkness and pain. Remus wasn't sure what good dreams were, to be honest. He had been so happy during school but even while at school, the dreams he had had were his dream self with other people who were not happy. Things even more magical and strange than school and the Marauders would play out in his mind. There were lightning and owls and even more fighting. When he woke up shaking, the Marauders all assumed the dreams were dealing with being bitten, messing up during the full moon, and later the loss during the war.

They never asked though so he never told them, that he had never dreamed of those things. Sometimes he thought it would have been for the better if he had. Perhaps he might have seen some of this coming. Peter's "death", Sirius's "betrayal", James and Lily's death, all of this might have been less of a shock every morning. Instead, though, he had missed it all because his dream self-had been thrown from the clouds and he was in pain and darkness.

Remus heard Teddy crying and carefully got out of bed. He picked him up and started rocking him softly. He had been fighting again in his dreams. He had been fighting a woman in actual combat not sneaking around like he had in so many other dreams. He had awoken to the lightning to the chest. It had felt worse than Crucio. Teddy was starting to calm down when Kingsley's lynx bounded into the room "Harry's at Hogwarts. He is coming. Rally the Order." Remus carefully laid Teddy back into his crib and kissed him on the forehead. He turned to wake Tonks and tell her the news. Harry had been found at last. When he saw Harry, he thought that he might not let him out of his sight.

Ares looked down from above and sighed. He had been so excited to get a body again. The fact that he had been granted less control over his new body was frustrating but he was willing to manage it. However, it had gotten worse when he realized that dreams were the only place where he had control. He had shown him the most important parts of his life to try to impress him, to make Remus see the power of war, truth, and control. Instead, his body's life was almost over and he still had not been able to convince Remus that he knew best. Remus would fight but only for just causes. Remus was weak with his love for the Marauders, Tonks, Teddy, Harry, and Lily. Ares had hoped the blessing of the wolf would help bring out the truth of the world to young Remus. Instead, Remus had not learned and had seen the wolf as a curse instead. Despite all of this Ares did feel sad that Remus would soon be dead. He did not know if he would get another body. Diana still lived so would he continue to survive to oppose her? Ares turned his focus on the battle ahead. Even if he disagreed with Remus's thought on the war, at least a battle was coming up.


End file.
